Frustrate Retaliation
Date: Jan 12, 1945 Place: Oldenburg, west of Bremen Historic Background: January 1945. While the whole of France is liberated by Allied troops, the Soviets reach a devastated Warsaw. Berlin is the next stop for the Red Army. Meanwhile, the V2 missiles, the last hope of the Führer, begin to be launched against London and other Allied points. Objectives: Reconnaissance flights have spotted a V2 launching center in a small industrial setting at Oldenburg, west of Bremen. You will destroy the launching pads before the missiles are launched against London. Tactical Advice: Well, officer. You'll start from this point and destroy these launching pads. Be careful if you cross the river. The waters here are so fast that you won't be able to row upstream. The light truck and the conveyor belt can be good means to get inside the base. Once you've completed your objectives, get away to the extraction point. Good luck, officer. MISSION 19 Walkthrough STARTING WEST AREA Sneak Tiny, then Sniper to NW corner (eyeball the N/S guard & run/crawl) Have Marine crawl rond edge of rocks so he is parallel with light coloured rock Might take a few tries you should draw in 5 guards total. Kill any not seen by roof guard SW, Snipe him as the 2 guards look away. Hide bodies well. Place Decoy at corner of shed & rocks, draw in and knife/hid patrolman. MINE Crawl Tiny down to edge of carts, run/knife guards, hide bodies in coal pile. Place Decoy left of crates to draw in patrol guard, add to pile. Place Decoy closer to crates to get other guard. EAST SIDE Tiny stands where the Marine got caught in the first trap. Other end of rocks, Marine crawls so right patrolman spots him when he stands. Crawl Marine as far away as possible. Wait till they start to return and have Tiny Knife all 3 before they leave the area. Crawl South between wall and round to 3 sided wall facing river, decoy/knife Leave Decoy just above and behind guard facing east, crawl back to 3 sided wall. Use Decoy knife/hide guard (hide close to distracted guard) Use decoy to get back. If decoy doesn't work you can sneak around NW corner to get back. Crawl everyone down to the 3 sided wall. Tiny crosses the rail bridge. ROCKY CLIFFS SW Marine dives over to SE area. Crawl to rocks edge, harpoon guard 1/2 way down path. Crawl for diagonal aim at guard, harpoon/duck. Stay there and repeat for the dog guard and then his dog. Harpoon last guard. (Optional) Sniper can shoot the near then far nests from the opposite bank. Sniper crosses bridge. Marine dives to NW area. OUTER MISSILE BASE Knife guard at rail base, place body left side of crane. Crawl Tiny behind rock and Sapper at edge of conveyor. Sapper crawls to wall and gets spotted. 5 guards should spot him, Tiny crawls round rock. Knife those near fence should start dog barking and distract inner guard. Place bodies behind wall. Knife guard as he checks Truck (truck has no field of view at all) Sniper comes down to left of body wall and snipes dog. Tiny knifes the 2 guards on the left and hides bodies behind kennel (2 moves). Crawl to wall above dog, run knife guard and hide at side of his building. Carry over to kennel pile. Hide at side of NW building, run/knife and hide where you ran from. Marine takes out his guard at apex of his path with harpoon. Tiny stands at side of west V2, run/knife and hide behind rocket. Stand at Barracks NE corner (eyeball East patrol) run/knife, hide behind east V2. ENDGAME Place 1 explosive at base of watchtower in northeast inside the fence. Place 1 explosive behind north Barracks outhouse like structure between V2 2&3. Place 3 barrels in a line from left to middle V2 and 1 against SE barracks, Test blow to make sure explosion chains. Kill the truck officer while the truck is in the base Place the barrel next to it so it can be sniped through the fence. Blow the watchtower then blow the barracks. Blow the truck to take out guards. Get to the boat and row north. NOTES: The tank in the first area is watching. The watchtower needs explosives to take out, barrels are not enough. Click towers line of sight, the building shows no external sign of damage. Trivia *V2 Rockets are featured in this mission. Category:Missions